The Faction Chronicles: The Destiny of One
by Total Drama God
Summary: In a world where the war never happened, one boy looks to forge his own destiny in a world of mindless 'minions'


The Faction Chronicles: The Destiny of One

In an alternate universe, where the events of the 3 books never happened, where the war on Abnegation never came to be, and where everyone lives in peace(or as close as you can get in that world) one boy with strange powers will look forge his own destiny in a world of predetermined paths.

Candor Housing Development, 7:15 p.m

I sat on top of the wall, staring out at the fence. The Dauntless guards wandered the fence, talking, laughing, and drinking. I never learned what was beyond the fence, or even what the guards were protecting them from. As a Candor, I'm was frequently reminded that I'm supposed to question everything, but no one ever seemed to know what, if anything, was past the farms. But that isn't my main concern. Aptitude tests were tomorrow, and it's slowly eating away at my sanity. "Man, oh man, what am I gonna do?" I mumble. I was born and raised a Candor, but in reality, I thought my faction is full of complete nut jobs. It is beyond my comprehension as to how everyone could be completely honest, 100% of the time. That was just nonsense. "Marco! Dinner!" I heard my dad yell. I took one last look at the fence, then walked inside. As I sat down, I looked around. My family is one of the wealthier Candor families, so my house is really pretty big. The furniture is pretty, and it almost looked like a magazine: if that magazine tortures me day in and day out. I believe that dishonesty was bad, I really do. But to be completely honest was a foreign concept to me. That just means my faction was the most brutal of the 5. I've always known I couldn't stay in Candor. I'd been trying his heart out for 16 years, but I'm just not a Candor, I can't be that honest. But I looked around, and thought 'Could I really abandon the, after all these years.' My family has always stuck by my side, even in the times when I was doing something generally considered insane. My dad was born a Dauntless, but switched when he found out what Dauntless initiation was. In my opinion, Candor isn't much better, but to his his own. He's a judge, but sometimes unpopular due to his background as a Dauntless. Candor's like pure Candor judges for whatever reason, one I could never understand. My mom is a pure Candor, and works as an accountant. How she spends every second of the day crunching numbers was always the biggest mystery to my family. My dad still can't figure out the bills, I had to look up algebra in a dictionary, my twin brother once turned a test graded with a 60 upside down and claimed he just earned a 90, and my little brother is in 3rd level and still can't count past 5. It might be a girl thing though, because my sister is a genius when it comes to math. My twin brother Shayne spends all his free time lifting weights and running, but he does it while helping little kids do it. I've always been confused as to if Shayne was Abnegation or Dauntless, but I've spent a long time with him and he's so selfless it almost makes me sick. My sister Kelly, however, is about as selfless as Hitler, and twice as ruthless. She's is ultra competitive and is always out to take down who ever is on top. She also runs like a computer and talks like one too, so there's been any doubt that she was Euridite. My little brother Kyle is filled with so much love you'd think he was Cupid himself, and even though he's only 8, there's no doubt that he was born to be Amity. Then there's me. When my siblings talk, my mom knows she's lost another opportunity to say she raised a Candor to be a Candor. She looks at me like I'm her last chance to say that, because I've never once told her what I planned to do with the rest of my life. But I am my fathers son, and I've never been more sure of anything when I think that I will choose Dauntless. I know it forsakes my family, but reality tells me my dad will be happier with my choice then my siblings. "-say about that Marco?" my mom says from across the table. I look up and say the most intelligent thing I can think of- "What about what?" My family laughs as my mother shakes her head. "Have you been paying attention to anything I've been saying in the past 10 minutes?" But I am a Candor for the time, so I'm honest with her "Not a word." My brothers crack up while my sister tries to stifle her laughter and my dad stuffs his mouth to muffle his laugh. My mom turns super red with anger and says "I was saying, are you ready for the aptitude test tomorrow?" I shrug and look at Shayne, who takes another bite, gives half a nod, and looks at Kelly who smiles and begins to ramble on, in true Euridite fashion, about how smart she was and how she was ready Ages ago and something else. I stop listening 10 seconds in, and Shayne barely looks up. Kyle simply pretends to look interested and slides his food off his plate to Draco, our basset hound, who happily snacks on the remains. But as I watch my dog eat, and my family laugh, and the sun slowly touch the horizon, I can't help let my mind wander back to the days where my sister looked on herself as a failure, when Shayne and Kyle told her she was a chump, and the day where she injected me with that mixture. The day my life changed forever. The day I became bionic.

It was 4 years ago, a simpler time where things like tests and factions never bothered me. Back then, I was just another naive kid who ate cookies and played video games. My brothers and I did nothing but crack jokes and pull pranks and walk the fine line between brave and stupid. My sister was an 'inventor' who couldn't make anything that worked. For whatever reason, I was her test subject. She focused in nanobytes, but couldn't create enough energy to keep the little suckers going. Still, I did my best to help her, and keep her from giving up and going factionless. But after months and months of failed experiments, she mixed the right amount of stuff to keep the bytes going. The tech she created was supposed to give the user enhanced intelligence beyond comprehension. Which it did. It also had some side effects no one could have planned for: enhanced strength, speed, invincibility, flight, and strange psychic powers that ranged from telekinesis to molecular combustion. I never controlled it until I got older, but it also lead to my decision to defect to Dauntless. Because if I learned one thing about my world, it's that the closest you can get to a faction accepting you is getting them to ignore what makes you different.


End file.
